


Absence

by Eilisande



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après la bataille contre Aizen, alors qu'Ichigo a perdu ses pouvoirs, ses amis du Seireitei et du monde humain continuent à veiller sur lui en attendant son retour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loin des yeux

**Author's Note:**

> Voici une petite série de one-shots se déroulant entre le combat contre Aizen et le moment où Ichigo entreprend de retrouver ses pouvoirs. 
> 
> Bleach ne m'appartient en aucune façon.

Rukia travaillait avec acharnement, les yeux fixés sur le dossier qu'on l'avait chargé de remplir. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais Kotetsu Kiyone la regardait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes avec un regard triste.

Rukia était arrivée le matin avec un faux sourire joyeux plaqué sur le visage. Quand Kiyone lui avait demandé si elle allait bien, un peu inquiète, Rukia avait marmonné d'un ton vague que oui, tout allait bien, merci. Puis, elle avait remarqué les dossiers que tenait la lieutenant, et lui avait proposé d'en faire une partie.

Kiyone était débordée, elle n'avait presque pas dormit depuis la veille, et elle avait immédiatement accepté. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'elle avait compris que Rukia cherchait à s'abrutir dans le travail. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Toute la journée, la lieutenant était passée et repasser devant le petit bureau de la nouvellement promue sixième siège de la treizième division. Elle avait passé toute la journée à étudier son dossier avec attention, se levant simplement pour aller vérifier une information ou étudier un précédent dans la bibliothèque de la division.

Kiyone lui avait laissé une tasse de thé et quelques biscuits sur un coin du bureau pendant l'une de ces absences, mais Rukia avait à peine grignoté un biscuit et bu quelques gouttes.

Kiyone prit finalement une décision. Elle rebroussa chemin, jetant au passage le dossier sur lequel elle travaillait sur son bureau, faisant sursauter son collègue Kotsubaki Sentaro.

Sans écouter ni répliquer aux insultes de celui-ci, qui se plaignait de l'avoir déconcentré, elle continua sa route vers les quartiers du capitaine.

Une fois encore, celui-ci était alité depuis plusieurs jours, affaibli par sa maladie et l'hiver glacial qui avait envahi le Seireitei huit jours auparavant.

Arrivée devant la porte elle hésita. Devait-elle déranger le capitaine ? Elle s'avança et recula plusieurs fois, indécise.

Elle allait repartir quand une voix l'appela de l'intérieur de la chambre.

-C'est toi Kiyone-chan ? Entre donc !

Kiyone ouvrit les shoji puis les referma après son passage.

-Je m'excuse capitaine !, balbutia-t-elle en criant presque et en s'inclinant. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

-Tu ne me dérange pas voyons. Je m'ennuie ici tout seul.

Kiyone releva son visage. Le capitaine, emmitouflé dans un couverture, avait quitté son lit pour se mettre dans le renfoncement près de la fenêtre. Il tenait une tasse de thé à la main, et l'invita à s'assoir à côté de lui.

La lieutenant obéit, et déclina le thé qu'il lui offrait.

-Alors ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est Kuchiki-chan capitaine, répondit la jeune blonde. Elle m'inquiète.

-Rukia-chan ?, s'étonna Ukitake. Elle est malade ? Elle m'avait l'air d'aller très bien il y a deux jours. Je l'ai vu traverser la cour avec Abarai-kun, elle était resplendissante de santé.

-Non, elle n'est pas malade. Mais elle n'est pas bien non plus. Elle est toute triste depuis deux jours. Elle se tue au travail, et elle ne mange quasiment pas.

Ukitake fronça les sourcils. La santé morale et physique de ses subordonnés était un souci permanent pour lui. 

-Envoie-la moi toute à l'heure. Je vais lui parler.

-Vous croyez que le capitaine Kuchiki a été encore cruel et insensible avec elle ?

-Kiyone.

La voix d'Ukitake était coupante et pleine de reproches. Il n'aimait pas qu'on dise du mal des gens dans leur dos. Le comprenant, la lieutenant s'inclina, et quitta la pièce en silence, le rouge au front.

Une demi-heure plus tard, on toqua à nouveau à la porte.

-C'est toi Rukia-chan ?, demanda le capitaine. Entre !

Il examina attentivement le visage de Rukia lorsque celle-ci rentra dans la pièce. Elle avait en effet l'air triste et fatiguée. Exténuée même.

-Je vous ai apporté votre thé capitaine, dit-elle doucement.

-Merci Rukia-chan. Tu vas bien en boire un peu avec moi ?

Rukia sembla hésiter, puis elle s'assit face à Ukitake près de la fenêtre. Elle leur servit à tous deux du thé, puis ils savourèrent leur boisson en silence.

Le capitaine regardait attentivement sa subordonnée, se demandant ce qui pouvait la sortir de sa mélancolie.

Tout à coup, il vit un immense sourire ravi s'étaler sur le visage de Rukia, qui regardait par la fenêtre.

-Vous avez vu capitaine ? Il neige !, s'exclama-t-elle.

Ukitake tourna la tête. De gros flocons tombaient lentement sur le Seireitei.

-C'est merveilleux, murmurait Rukia en se collant à la vitre.

-C'est vrai, sourit Ukitake en contemplant son jardin qui se couvrait de blanc. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas neigé sur la Soul Society.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Rukia. Le visage de celle-ci s'était à nouveau assombri. Déposant sa tasse encore à moitié pleine, Ukitake réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire à Rukia.

-Tu as l'air fatiguée Rukia-chan, finit-il par dire. Tu t'habitue à ton nouveau poste ?

-Oh oui !, répondit celle-ci. Ce n'est pas très difficile, et Kotsubaki-san et Kotetsu-san m'ont beaucoup aidé les premiers jours.

-Fais attention à ne pas trop travailler non plus, hein Rukia-chan ? Je sais que tu est très fière de ta promotion, et que tu veux montrer à toute la division que tu la mérite, mais ne te tue pas à la tâche d'accord ? Il faut que tu apprenne quand il est temps d'arrêter, et demander de l'aide quand tu en as besoin. Mais pour le moment, tu te débrouille très bien, crois-moi.

Rukia acquiesça énergiquement de la tête, avec un grand sourire. Mais lorsqu'elle tourna à nouveau son regard vers la fenêtre, il était à nouveau plein de tristesse.

Ukitake soupira tristement.

-Ton frère doit être fier de toi, non ?, reprit-il pensant mettre le doigt sur le véritable problème.

Rukia ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais resta silencieuse quelques minutes.

-Oui, finit-elle par répondre. Je crois. Il est si... froid avec moi, et c'est dur de savoir ce qu'il pense. Il parle un peu plus depuis... Ça va mieux, Ukitake-san, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Ukitake voyait ce que Rukia voulait dire.

La relation de Byakuya et de sa sœur adoptive était beaucoup plus simple depuis qu'il avait réussi à lui parler d'Hisana. Rukia commençait à comprendre que pour lui, elle n'était pas qu'un vivant souvenir de sa femme disparue, et qu'il l'aimait comme une véritable sœur. Et son respect et sa reconnaissance pour celui qui l'avait adoptée dans la famille des Kuchiki s'était muée en admiration, et en amour. Elle voyait vraiment en lui son grand-frère désormais.

L'ennui, c'est que ni lui, ni elle ne savaient comment se témoigner cet amour fraternel. Et les traditions innombrables de la famille Kuchiki, le formalisme obligatoire entre ses membres, ne leurs facilitaient pas les choses. Rukia vivait dans un manoir où l'amour, l'amitié, le rire étaient interdits. Elle s'y mourrait lentement, d'ennui. Si seulement Byakuya pouvait comprendre ça...

Le capitaine soupira.

-Est-cela qui te tourmente Rukia-chan ?

-Non.

Les yeux de Rukia retournèrent une fois de plus vers la neige.

-On est le vingt-quatre décembre, murmura-t-elle à mi-voix, pour elle-même.

-Quoi ?

Ukitake était perdu. Que représentait cette date pour Rukia ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de la questionner que celle-ci se levait, le rouge au front, et s'excusait de l'avoir dérangée aussi longtemps.

Toujours plus étonné, le capitaine la laissa partir.

L'instant d'après, comme il s'y attendait, Kiyone frappa à la porte.

Il sourit et lui fit signe d'entrer. Sa lieutenant était peut être hyper-dynamique, tapageuse et bagarreuse, elle se souciait toujours des autres avec une grande gentillesse, et elle avait prit Rukia sous sa protection dès son premier jour dans la division.

Peut-être saurait-elle pourquoi cette date attristait tant Rukia.

Et il faudrait qu'il parle à Byakuya, encore.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lorsque le capitaine Kuchiki rentra à son manoir, tard après une soirée passer à discuter avec son vice-capitaine Abarai de l'entrainement des nouvelles recrues, et du choix d'un prochain lieutenant, il était exténué.

Pire, la tempête de neige et la nuit noire rendaient tout déplacement en shunpo difficile, et il avait du se résoudre à rentrer à pied. C'est donc trempé et frigorifié qu'il passa la porte, pour aller directement se changer et prendre un bain chaud.

Lorsqu'il se fut réchauffé, il parcourut les couloirs vides et sombres de la maison familiale pour aller chercher dans les cuisines quelque plat gardé au chaud pour lui par ses serviteurs. Passant dans l'immense salle à manger du manoir, il entendit un bruit de respiration auprès de la cheminée où le feu finissait de se consumer.

S'approchant, il découvrit Rukia, endormie sur le tapis. Elle tenait encore en main une paire de ciseaux, et autour d'elle s'étalaient des dessins déchirés et des bouts de papiers multicolores.

Il fronça les sourcils, et passa son chemin.

Plus tard, quand il repassa, Rukia avait disparu, et son désordre avec elle. Par contre, lorsqu'il rentra dans sa chambre, il découvrit sous son oreiller un petit paquet couvert de papier coloré et mal ficelé.

Fronçant les sourcils, il le posa à côté de son lit, remettant son ouverture au lendemain matin. Il était trop épuisé pour l'ouvrir maintenant.

Il éteignit la lumière et s'endormit immédiatement.

Il ne vit pas le visage déçu de Rukia qui avait entrouvert la porte de sa chambre et compris qu'il n'ouvrirait pas son cadeau.

Pieds nus, frigorifiée, la jeune fille retourna dans sa chambre et se mit à pleurer. Elle se souvenait...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ichigo ?

Rukia avait pénétré dans la chambre du jeune homme alors qu'il était penché sur un quelconque devoir.

Ichigo était en chemise, c'était le mois de juin, et tout allait parfaitement bien. Il s'était tourné vers elle, exaspéré qu'elle l'interrompe toutes les cinq minutes. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait poser toutes les questions qu'elle voulait sur le monde humain, et la première fois qu'elle était seule dans la maison avec Ichigo, son père et ses sœurs étant sortis au parc, et elle pouvait tout explorer comme elle le voulait. Pourquoi s'en serait-elle privée ?

Alors elle explorait toutes les pièces, prenant bien garde à tout remettre en place, et venait demander des explications à Ichigo sur tout ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Cette fois, c'était une peluche représentant un gros personnage barbu et vêtu de rouge et une énorme chaussette de même couleur qu'elle tenait.

-Qui peut porter des chaussettes aussi grandes ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

-Oh ça, c'est juste la peluche de Père Noël de Yuzu, et sa chaussette pour les cadeaux, répondit Ichigo en reportant son attention sur son devoir.

-Père Noël ? C'est qui ?

Comprenant qu'elle ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'elle ne saurait pas tout, Ichigo referma son stylo en soupirant et se retourna vers elle.

-Alors tu vois, commença-t-il, selon la légende, le 24 décembre à minuit, le père Noël vient apporter des cadeaux à tous les enfants du monde entier, s'ils ont été sage.

-Et c'est vrai ?, s'exclama Rukia fascinée.

-Bien sûr que non, ricana Ichigo, avant de repenser au fait qu'il avait une shinigami dans sa chambre. Enfin, surement que non. Tout le monde sait que ce sont les parents qui amènent les cadeaux. Maintenant c'est juste une fête européenne commerciale pour inciter les gens à dépenser du fric dans des cadeaux hyper cher. Enfin bon, c'est aussi une bonne occasion de faire la fête, et d'offrir des cadeaux aux gens qu'on aime quoi. C'est une fête qu'on célèbre en famille.

-Vous fêtez Noël ici ?, demanda encore Rukia.

-Oui, fit Ichigo en levant les yeux au ciel. Papa se déguise en père Noël pour l'occasion. Ça fait longtemps qu'on croit plus au père Noël, mais si ça lui fait plaisir de laisser de fausses empreintes de pas boueuses partout dans le salon...

Rukia resta longtemps silencieuse, puis ramena la peluche et la chaussette dans la chambre des deux filles.

Tard le soir, alors qu'elle et Ichigo étaient tous deux couchés, l'une dans son placard, l'autre dans son lit, Rukia reprit la parole.

-Dit Ichigo ?

-Quoi ?

-J'aurai bientôt récupéré mes pouvoirs, et je rentrerai à la Soul Society mais... Je pourrai passer te voir à Noël ? Je t'offrirai un cadeau moi aussi.

Ichigo ne dit rien pendant un long moment, et Rukia crut qu'il s'était endormi.

-Je te laisserai la fenêtre entrouverte, finit-il par dire, et Rukia sourit avant de laisser le sommeil la prendre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

C'était au mois de juin, il faisait beau, et elle s'amusait. Aujourd'hui, la neige tombait sur le Seireitei, et Ichigo...

Rukia entendit un bruit à sa fenêtre, et elle se releva. Derrière celle-ci, elle vit la figure toute rougie par le froid de Kiyone. Toute étonnée, elle ouvrit les shôji, et laissa entrer la lieutenant.

Celle-ci laissa ses chaussures à l'entrée et se secoua pour faire tomber la neige, qui se répandit en flaque à ses pieds.

-Kotetsu-san ?, s'étonna Rukia. Que faites vous ici, à cette heure de la nuit.

-Je m'inquiétait pour toi Rukia-chan, répondit la jeune femme blonde et s'asseyant sur le lit. Tu as été triste toute la journée, alors je voulais savoir pourquoi.

Rukia s'assit à côté d'elle, sans parler. Puis, Kiyone l'entendit pleurer. Elle se retourna vers elle.

-C'est le 24 décembre, finit par dire Rukia à toute vitesse. Chez les humains c'est Noël, et Ichigo avait dit que je pourrais venir, qu'il laisserait sa fenêtre ouverte. Je devais lui faire un cadeau et je lui ai préparé, mais à quoi bon ? Il ne me verra même pas, et je lui rappellerai ce qu'il a perdu et...

Kiyone la coupa en la serrant dans ses bras. Surprise, Rukia se laissa faire et enfoui sa tête dans l'épaule de Kiyone, se remettant à pleurer.

-J'avais promis... murmura-t-elle encore.

-Tu peux encore y aller, réfléchit Kiyone à voix haute.

-Quoi ?

-Tu peux encore y aller !, continua la lieutenant, de plus en plus enthousiaste. Rien de plus simple : tu créée un dangai, tu donne ton cadeau à Kurosaki, et tu reviens.

-Mais ça ne changera rien, murmura Rukia, il ne me verra pas. Ni mon cadeau, puisque c'est un objet du monde des esprit.

Kiyone commençait à s'énerver, évitant toutefois de le montrer. Kurosaki... Rukia n'avait que ce mot à la bouche depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé de l'exécution. Et alors ? Est-ce que le capitaine Ukitake et elle -et Kotsubaki, c'est vrai- n'avaient pas tenté la même chose ? Et même si maintenant, depuis un an et presque un mois que la victoire contre Aizen avait été emportée et que Kurosaki ait perdu ses pouvoirs, Rukia ne parlait plus jamais de l'ex-shinigami remplaçant, elle pensait toujours à lui et au monde des vivants. Kiyone en avait assez.

Elle tira son sabre de son fourreau, et ouvrit un dangai devant les yeux ébahis de Rukia. Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle saisit la brune par le bras et franchit la porte vers le monde des vivants.

Elles arrivèrent dans le ciel de la ville de Karakura, là où le combat contre Aizen avait commencé.

-C'est par où demanda Kiyone d'une voix sèche.

-Par là, montra Rukia. Je vois la maison. Mais...

Sans l'écouter, Kiyone utilisa le shunpo pour rejoindre la petite maison qu'indiquait Rukia. Elle ne lâcha pas Rukia jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient atterri devant la maison.

-Bon, c'est quoi ton cadeau ?

Rukia sortit de sa manche un petit paquet long et fin, abominablement mal enveloppé et ficelé. Kiyone eut un sourire en coin. Décidément, Rukia était toujours aussi mauvaise en travaux manuels...

-C'est un chappy, que j'ai peint aux couleurs de Noël, expliqua-t-elle, et Kiyone ne put se retenir de pouffer.

-Bon, fit-elle en ramassant quelques cailloux. Je vais lancer ça sur sa fenêtre. Toi, dès qu'il ouvre, tu lance ton cadeau dedans, et on croise les doigts pour qu'il comprenne.

Rukia secoua la tête.

-La lumière est éteinte. Il doit être en bas avec ses sœurs et son père. Ou en train de dormir. 

-Eh bien, monte vérifier quand même !, ordonna Kiyone.

D'un bond, Rukia atterrit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Un peu déséquilibrée par son saut, elle voulut s'appuyer à la fenêtre pour se remettre d'aplomb. A son grand désarroi, la fenêtre s'ouvrit aussitôt en grand, et Rukia trébucha pour s'affaler sur le lit. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne. Rukia sourit faiblement. Son ami avait laissé la fenêtre entrouverte, en plein mois de décembre, alors qu'il neigeait. La shinigami en était sûre, il avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte pour elle. 

Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Rien n'avait changé, et cela lui mit les larmes aux yeux. Elle déposa son cadeau sur le bureau d'Ichigo, et pour que celui-ci comprenne qu'elle était passée, déposa un stylo sur le paquet invisible pour l'humain ordinaire qu'était devenu Ichigo.

Elle ressortit, et rapprocha les battants de la fenêtre pour que le froid ne s'installe pas trop dans la pièce.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle avant de redescendre. Merci et pardon. Pardon de ne pas avoir osé venir l'an dernier, et merci d'avoir pensé à moi cette année. Merci de me voir comme ta famille. Pour moi aussi, c'est ça tu sais ? Tu est mon ami, mon meilleur ami, comme Renji. Pardon de t'avoir entrainé dans toute cette histoire, de t'avoir trainé à la mort tant de fois. Mais merci pour la joie, pour Byakuya ni-sama qui depuis que tu est venu me parle enfin. Joyeux Noël Ichigo.

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient tandis qu'elle redescendit auprès de Kiyone.

Sans un mot, celle-ci ouvrit le dankai, et les deux shinigami retournèrent dans la chambre de Rukia.

Elles n'aperçurent ainsi pas la jeune fille aux cheveux roux qui arriva une minute plus tard. Celle-ci escalada la maison en se servant de la gouttière, pénétra dans la chambre et enleva le cadeau de Rukia de sa place sur le bureau. Elles ne la virent pas nettoyer le plus vite possible la neige et les traces de pas et de mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui montraient le passage de Rukia, ni remettre la fenêtre dans sa position précédente, et une fois au sol, balayer avec une branche les traces de pas qui démarraient brusquement au milieu de l'allée.

Serrant le cadeau entre ses bras comme s'il était en verre, Inoue Orihime repartit dans le froid et na nuit.

-Pardon Rukia-chan, murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Mais Ichigo à encore trop mal, il vaut mieux qu'il ne sache pas que tu est venue. Mais je te promet, quand il ira mieux, je lui donnerai ce cadeau, et tous ceux que tu pourra poser à Noël et à son anniversaire. Promis, promis, promis.

Au coin de la rue, Chad et Tatsuki l'attendaient. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil désolé à la chambre obscure et à l'endroit où avait disparu les deux shinigami. Puis, sans un mot, ils se détournèrent, toujours tristes, mais certains d'avoir agis pour le mieux envers Ichigo.

Lorsque celui-ci remonta, bien après minuit, et ne découvrit aucune trace du passage de quiconque, il serra les poings. Malgré le déchirement qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il pensait à eux, il aurait aimé avoir un signe que là-bas, ses amis ne l'avaient pas oublié.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ça va mieux ?, demanda Kiyone, lorsque les deux jeunes femmes eurent essuyé la neige qui s'était accumulée sur leurs uniformes.

-Oui, sourit Rukia, de son premier sourire sincère depuis plusieurs jours. Tu a vu ? Il a pensé à moi ! Il ne m'a pas oublié !

-Génial, murmura d'une petite voix triste la blonde, en ouvrant les shôji pour partir.

Alors qu'elle allait sortir, elle sentit quelque chose se glisser sous sa main. Étonnée, Kiyone leva le paquet enveloppé dans un papier de soie vert, tout froissé, et mal attaché. L'ouvrant, elle découvrit une boîte de chocolats. A travers le couvercle de verre, elle put voir que deux chocolats manquaient à l'appel.

Rukia rougit en voyant son regard se poser sur les emplacements vides.

-Ils avaient l'air trop bon expliqua-t-elle d'un air gêné.

En éclatant de rire, Kiyone referma les shôji, et se renversa sur le lit de Rukia.

-Tu en prend un ?, fit-elle avec un sourire coquin.

En riant aussi, Rukia s'assit contre elle, les recouvrit de sa couverture, et se précipita avec Kiyone sur les chocolats.

Elles s'endormirent l'une contre l'autre après une soirée à discuter et à rire de tout et de rien. À l'aube, un bruit à la porte réveilla les deux endormies.

-Quoi ?, demanda Rukia mal réveillée avant de se rappeler qu'il y avait Kiyone dans son lit.

Elles réalisèrent que si elle était surprise là, Rukia aurait des ennuis. En pouffant, elles la recouvrirent de couvertures, et Rukia se précipita à la porte.

-Kuchiki-sama demande si vous êtes réveillée, et si vous accepteriez de passer à son bureau avant de partir à la Treizième division.

Rukia fut étonnée par cette demande. D'habitude, son grand-frère lui ordonnait de venir, il ne lui proposait pas. C'était anormal.

-Euh, j'arrive !, balbutia-t-elle. Le temps de finir de m'habiller !

Les pas de la servante s'éloignèrent.

Rukia se retourna, et découvrit Kiyone debout près du lit, qui finissait d'attacher son sabre à son côté tout en tentant de lisser son uniforme froissé par une nuit à dormir habillée. Cela fait, elle ramassa sa boîte de chocolats presque vide, et ouvrit la fenêtre.

-Merci Kotetsu-san, la salua Rukia. À toute à l'heure.

À son grand étonnement, les lèvres de Kiyone se posèrent un court instant au coin de ses lèvres.

-Joyeux Noël, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille avant de quitter la pièce.

C'est avec un sourire étrange que Rukia se rendit au bureau de son grand frère. Rukia se manifesta d'un petit coup sur la porte, et Kuchiki Byakuya l'accueilli de son air froid habituel.

Mais à peine la porte ouverte, elle sut que ce jour de Noël serait un des plus beaux jours de toute sa vie. La petite estampe représentant une grue au bord d'une rivière qu'elle avait achetée dans une petite boutique du Seireitei était accrochée près de la fenêtre. C'était un cadeau de peu de prix, mais elle avait remplacée une dispendieuse et magnifique estampe représentant un ancêtre combattant des hollows, présente dans la famille Kuchiki depuis des temps immémoriaux.

-Merci Ichigo, murmura Rukia avant de s'avancer vers le bureau de bois d'ébène pour écouter ce que son frère avait à lui dire.


	2. Sous la pluie

C'était un 17 juin, et il pleuvait.

Ce n'était pas une petite pluie légère de début d'été, de celles qui ne durent que quelques minutes et embaument l'atmosphère tout en rafraichissant les corps harassés par la chaleur. Non, c'était une pluie d'hiver, qui gelait jusqu'à l'os et au cœur.

A Karakura, le 17 juin, il tombait chaque année une pluie semblable.

Comme si le ciel tout entier pleurait Kurosaki Masaki, morte tuée par un hollow en protégeant son enfant.

En sortant tôt le matin sous cette pluie torrentielle et givrante, Tatsuki frissonna. Elle avait laissé son parapluie en haut et hésitait à remonter le chercher. Mais remonter, cela voulait dire être à nouveau prise à partie dans la dispute entre son père et sa mère, et elle en avait assez d'être prise en otage dans leur haine l'un envers l'autre. Ils ne se rendaient même pas compte qu'ils la faisaient souffrir, même si cela ne les gênait pas de le reprocher à l'autre.

Elle quitta l'immeuble sans plus hésiter, comptant une nouvelle fois les jours qu'il lui restait avant son anniversaire. Dès qu'elle serait majeure, elle prendrait le plus d'affaires qu'elle le pourrait et s'installerait chez Orihime. Celle-ci était ravie à cette seule idée et en oubliait presque pourquoi Tatsuki lui avait demandé cette faveur. Orihime était d'une gentillesse rafraîchissante. Tatsuki l'adorait.

Dans sa poche, son portable vibrait et la jeune fille l'ouvrit. Un message d'Orihime l'attendait : « J'ai acheté de la pastèque, des manju et de la gelée de groseille pour mon déjeuner. Tu viens manger avec moi après ton entraînement ? ». Tatsuki retient une grimace en voyant le menu de sa meilleure amie. Puis, tout en s'abritant sous le portique de l'immeuble, elle composa à toute vitesse sa réponse. « Je viendrais peut-être si j'ai le temps, je dois aussi passer voire notre ami aux getas. Je te tiens au courant. Sinon je te vois lundi au lycée. »

Après avoir refermé son portable, elle contempla le ciel avec reproche. Pourquoi celui-ci devait-il toujours se fendre à cette date ? Comme s'il n'était pas suffisamment triste comme ça... Tatsuki poussa un soupir, puis mis son sac sur son dos et prit son élan. Elle courut dans les rues de Karakura à toute vitesse, prenant ses virages le plus serré possible pour ne pas perdre de temps. Elle connaissait parfaitement les rues de la ville, et savait par où passer pour éviter les voitures. Sur son chemin, elle croisa Keigo dans une boutique de jeux vidéos et lui fit signe de la main. Puis, accélérant encore, elle atteignit finalement en moins de vingt minutes son club de kendô. Même si elle continuait le karaté – elle était maintenant championne nationale de karaté en catégorie moins de dix-huit ans – elle n'avait jamais vraiment arrêté le kendô, revenant de temps en temps au club pour revoir des amis et ne pas perdre la main. Mais depuis que Ichigo avait perdu son pouvoir de shinigami, un an et demi plus tôt, tous ses amis s'étaient jurés de le remplacer. Et avec Keigo, Chizuru et les autres, elle s'entraînait le plus fort possible pour acquérir des pouvoirs.

À la surprise générale, Keigo avait été le premier à y arriver. Tatsuki, elle, n'en était pas encore à ce stade, à sa grande frustration. Yoruichi lui disait tout le temps que ça allait venir, qu'elle avait sans doute du mal à trouver sa motivation... Des clous ! Sa motivation, elle la connaissait ! Elle voulait protéger Orihime de tout danger, et ne plus être laissée à la traîne. Elle voulait se battre pour ou avec ses amis. Comment cela ne pouvait pas suffit pour déclencher la naissance de ses pouvoirs ?

Elle avait finit par quasiment laisser tomber l'entraînement avec Urahara et Yoruichi. Il ne lui servait à rien pour le moment. Elle ne passait à la boutique qu'une à deux fois par mois, pour que l'ancien capitaine de la Soul Society fasse un bilan de sa santé spirituelle. Et en attendant la naissance de ses pouvoirs, elle continuait à s'entraîner au karaté et elle avait repris le kendô. Même si son pouvoir ne se matérialiserait probablement pas sous la forme d'un katana comme pour les shinigami, les récits d'Orihime, de Chad et d'Ishida l'avaient convaincu que savoir se battre contre un adversaire armé d'un sabre ne pouvait qu'être une expérience bonne à prendre. Aussi, tous les samedi matins, elle prenait son sabre d'entraînement et venait passer sa frustration sur ses camarades.

Pendant trois heures, elle enchaîna les répétitions de mouvements académiques. Comme tous les samedis matins, elle se répéta qu'elle haïssait le kendô, du moins tel qu'il était enseigné dans son club. Le professeur ne les laissait presque jamais se battre, les forçant simplement à répéter le même geste de défense ou d'attaque toute la séance. Comme si savoir exécuter par cœur un enchaînement de pas pouvait vous sauver la vie en combat réel, ou vous permettre de remporter une victoire en tournoi ! Ce qui était important, c'était de lutter avec son instinct, mais le professeur semblait vouloir éradiquer l'instinct de leur cœur.

À midi, Tatsuki quitta l'établissement après s'être changée. Elle était exténuée, et ulcérée contre le professeur et ses mauvaises méthodes. Le seul point positif était qu'il avait enfin cessé de pleuvoir. Le ciel restait gris et lourd, et il faisait terriblement froid pour une journée du mois de juin mais il y avait malgré tout un léger mieux. Au moins elle était sûre que la pluie ne s'infiltrerait pas dans ses vêtements. Une tenue imbibée d'eau lui suffisait pour la journée.

La jeune fille salua les derniers membres du club qui quittaient le bâtiment. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment lié amitié avec eux. Comment auraient-ils pu comprendre ce pourquoi elle voulait se battre ? Quand elle voyait à quel point elle se sentait déconnectée des jeunes de son âge en ayant à peine mis un pied dans le monde des esprits, elle peinait à s'imaginer ce qu'avait dû ressentir Ichigo en perdant ses pouvoirs.

Ichigo...

Ce 17 juin devait être le pire de toute sa vie. Il devait tellement souffrir d'être incapable de protéger les autres. Mieux que quiconque Tatsuki savait à quel point c'était important pour lui. C'était pour ça qu'il avait rejoint le club de kendô tout petit. Il voulait donner un sens à son nom, Ichigo le « premier protecteur ». Il était tellement mignon le petit garçon aux cheveux roux qui lui expliquait ça en zézéyant et en essuyant ses larmes après qu'elle l'ait vaincu une énième fois.

Elle ne lui avait jamais dit, mais la fois suivante, elle avait fait exprès de perdre. Juste pour avoir le plaisir de le voir sourire de fierté. Elle ne l'avait plus jamais fait ensuite, car cela aurait été considérer Ichigo comme un faible, mais cette unique fois avait suffit pour lui faire prendre confiance en lui.

Elle ne l'avait plus jamais vu pleurer.

Sur une impulsion soudaine, elle se dirigea vers le cimetière où était enterrée Kurosaki Masaki. Tout en marchant, la jeune fille sortit son portable pour prévenir Orihime qu'elle ne viendrait pas manger chez elle. Un message transmettant toute la déception de sa meilleure amie lui parvint dans la minute.

Tatsuki arriva en quelques minutes au cimetière. Le parking était désert, ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Par ce temps, les morts passaient bien après les vivants qui préféraient rester au chaud chez eux.

Pourtant, de l'autre côté du mur de béton qui clôturait le cimetière, Tatsuki pouvait entendre des cris d'excitation et de joie. Ce devait être le père d'Ichigo, Isshin, qui jouait avec ses deux filles. On pouvait reconnaître les cris d'énervement de Karin entre mille.

Tatsuki sourit tout en poursuivant sa route le long du mur du cimetière. Elle suivait une route parallèle à celle de la famille Kurosaki et écoutait leurs bavardages insensés avec amusement. Pourtant, une chose l'inquiétait. Elle n'entendait pas du tout la voix d'Ichigo. Elle l'imaginait très bien marchant en arrière de sa famille, silencieux. Il devait avoir terriblement mal pour ne même pas répondre aux piques de son père.

« Masaki ! Nous sommes là !, tonna soudain Isshin.

-Ta gueule, crétin de père !, répliqua Karin. Tu veux nous faire tous passer pour des crétins comme toi ou quoi ? »

La scène était une répétition de ce que Tatsuki pouvait voir et entendre chaque fois qu'elle allait chez Ichigo. C'était beau une famille aussi unie. Tatsuki enviait souvent Ichigo à ce propos. Sauf des jours comme le 17 juin ou toute la famille pleurait la perte de leur mère et épouse.

La jeune fille se laissa glisser le long du mur en soupirant. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à écouter les prières du père et de ses filles. Intérieurement, elle joignit sa prière aux leurs.

« Masaki-san, commença-t-elle silencieusement, je voudrais vous remercier pour l'homme que vous avez aidé Ichigo à devenir. Il est quelqu'un de formidable et d'attentionné, et je sais que c'est grâce à vous. Votre mort l'a détruit, mais elle lui a permit de se construire et de devenir fort et juste. Soyez fière de lui, s'il vous plait.

« Je ne sais pas si vous êtes à la Soul Society mais si oui... J'espère qu'un jour vous deviendrez une shinigami et que vous pourrez venir voir Ichigo. Dites-lui de cesser de s'en faire, qu'il en a assez fait... Dites lui de se reposer, d'arrêter de s'en vouloir. Je n'en peux plus de le voir souffrir... »

Lorsqu'elle sentit de l'eau sur son visage, Tatsuki leva les yeux vers le ciel et réalisa qu'il s'était remis à pleuvoir. Le ciel avait prit la couleur de son cœur.

« Kamis, je vous en pris, hoqueta-t-elle en regardant les lourds nuages amoncelés au-dessus de sa tête, rendez-lui ses pouvoirs... Laissez-le nous protéger, même si nous n'en avons pas besoin. Laissez-le être heureux... »

Comme en écho à ses prières, elle entendit des pleurs de l'autre côté du mur. Inquiète, elle bondit et tenta d'escalader le mur. Mais celui-ci était trop haut et ne lui offrait aucune prise. Tatsuki jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et repéra un arbre aux branches assez basses. Ce n'était pas facile à cause de la pluie qui la faisait glisser, mais elle réussit à grimper jusqu'à mi-hauteur de l'arbre et à jeter un coup d'œil dans le cimetière.

Ichigo était agenouillé devant la tombe et son corps agité de soubresauts alors qu'il pleurait. Le spectacle était trop dur à supporter pour Tatsuki. Elle se laissa glisser à terre et, à son tour, se mit à pleurer.

Non loin d'elle, elle entendait quelqu'un marcher dans sa direction. Elle ne leva pas les yeux, toute à sa souffrance. La personne s'arrêta juste à ses côtés. Elle émit un claquement désapprobateur avec sa langue.

Étonnée, et pleine de l'envie de se battre avec quelqu'un pour oublier sa douleur, Tatsuki leva la tête pour ordonner à la personne de partir. Au lieu de ça, elle se figea de stupéfaction en réalisant qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Les cheveux bleus, le reste de mâchoire d'os collée à la joue, le trou dans l'estomac, les vêtements blancs...

Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Le sexta espada.

Ses yeux bleus contemplaient le mur avec colère, comme s'il voulait le détruire d'un simple regard. Tatsuki était terrorisée. Mais même ainsi, elle refusait d'abandonner.

Elle se remit sur ses pieds, tout désir de pleurer oublié devant l'urgence de la situation. Elle se plaça entre Grimmjow et le mur qui les séparait d'Ichigo, prête à se battre si nécessaire. À protéger celui qui n'était plus capable de protéger les autres.

L'espada condescendit alors à la regarder d'un air méprisant.

« T'est qu'un moustique toi, déclara-t-il. Dégage de là.

-Hors de question, cracha Tatsuki. Ichigo est mon ami et je vous laisserais pas lui faire de mal. Vous devrez me passer sur le corps pour le faire arrancar !

Grimmjow ricana.

-Fais gaffe gamine, je pourrais te prendre au mot. T'a de la chance que je ne sois pas un Szayel. Et t'a pas assez de poitrine pour me plaire.

-Espèce de malade.

-Pousse-toi j'ai dit. Je veux juste me fritter avec Ichigo. J'ai vaincu tous mes ennemis au Hueco Mundo. Tous des faibles de toute façon. Depuis la défaite d'Aizen tous les forts sont morts, sauf moi. Alors j'suis venu me battre avec Ichigo. J'ai bien progressé et j'imagine que lui aussi. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai eu du mal à le trouver ! Depuis quand ce gosse sait aussi bien camoufler son énergie spirituelle ? »

Ces mots firent s'effondrer Tatsuki plus sûrement que ne l'aurait fait n'importe quel coup de poing ou de sabre. Ses genoux la lâchèrent et, assise dans la poussière et la boue, elle se mit à pleurer à gros sanglots muets. Grimmjow la regarda d'un air étonné et gêné.

« Tu va pas faire comme l'autre rousse larmoyante hein ? Qu'est ce que vous avez les femmes à pleurer tout le temps comme ça ?

À travers ses larmes, Tatsuki envoya un regard glacé de colère à Grimmjow.

-Comment osez-vous !, souffla-t-elle sans élever la voix d'un pouce. C'est à cause de vous ! Aizen, l'Espada, la Soul Society, tous à mettre dans le même sac ! À cause de vous Ichigo a sacrifié tous ses pouvoirs pour protéger ceux qu'il aime. Tout ça... pour quoi ? Pour qui ? Est-ce que l'on mérité au moins ce sacrifice ?

Grimmjow s'assit dans la boue à côté d'elle.

-J'suis un arrancar et j'ai pas de cœur. Tu crois que j'ai la réponse ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Je ne l'ai pas moi.

L'arrancar ricana doucement.

-Alors le gamin vantard est cloué au sol les ailes coupées...

Tatsuki opina de la tête. Elle adressa un regard en coin à Grimmjow. Il avait presque l'air triste en prononçant ces paroles. Était-ce de la compassion pour Ichigo ? Tatsuki refusait qu'un arrancar, un de ceux à cause de qui Ichigo était dans cet état, éprouve de la compassion pour lui.

-C'est trop injuste, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même plus que pour Grimmjow. Mais qu'est-ce que vous pouvez y comprendre ?

-Tu serais presque vexante. T'a de la chance que je sois pas d'humeur à me fâcher.

L'espada se releva et fit quelques pas. Sans regarder la jeune fille, il reprit la parole.

-J'avais des fraccions. Mes serviteurs fidèles. Je croyais qu'ils n'étaient que ça pour moi. C'est quand ils sont morts que j'ai découvert que ce n'était pas des serviteurs, mais des amis. J'dis pas que j'aurais parcouru la moitié du monde pour les aider mais... C'était des amis. Et j'aimais me battre avec eux ou contre eux. Ça me manque.

-C'est pour ça que vous êtes venus voir Ichigo, compris Tatsuki. J'y crois pas, vous vous ennuyez et vous êtes venus vous battre avec Ichigo ! Comme un enfant qui s'ennuie !

-Je te permet pas ! Qu'est ce qu'une gamine comme toi peut comprendre à la beauté des combats ? C'est pas gamin, au contraire ! C'est quelque chose de grand, d'héroïque et...

-Pas besoin de me sortir un discours machiste et lyrique, le coupa Tatsuki. Je comprend parfaitement, merci. J'ai pas l'air comme ça mais je suis championne nationale de karaté ! Bien sûr face à des grosses brutes comme toi ça ne vaut pas tripette, mais je peux démolir n'importe quel mec qui fait deux fois ma taille et mon poids, et sans reiatsu ! Pas mal hein ?

L'arrancar émit un sifflement approbateur.

-Si tu dit vrai gamine, oui je suis impressionné. Je t'aurais pas cru capable de soulever une feuille avec tes bras maigrichons. Mais on dirait que les amis d'Ichigo ont le chic pour se révéler plus forts et débrouillards qu'on l'aurait pensé. Pourtant à part ce Chad, vous avez tous l'allure de moustiques.

-Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. »

Fermant les yeux, Tatsuki reposa sa tête contre le mur du cimetière. Elle sentait la présence de l'arrancar en face d'elle, et le reiatsu de chaque membre de la famille Kurosaki derrière le mur, sauf celle d'Ichigo. Leurs voix s'estompaient dans le lointain. Leur prière finie, les Kurosaki rentraient chez eux. Ils restaient plus longtemps d'habitude, et faisaient davantage de bruit. Cette année ils devaient respecter la douleur d'Ichigo. Tatsuki était soulagée qu'aucun d'eux n'aient entendu sa conversation avec l'arrancar. Il aurait été cruel qu'Ichigo réalise que la plus faible de ses amis en terme de puissance spirituelle pouvait voir et entendre un ennemi qui aurait pu le tuer sans même qu'il ne s'aperçoive de sa présence.

Tatsuki aurait voulu que la pluie noie la ville. Un monde où Ichigo était incapable de se dresser pour protéger les siens était trop dur.

« Merde, murmura l'arrancar.

Tatsuki rouvrit les yeux. Appuyé contre un arbre, Grimmjow fixait le mur du cimetière d'un regard sombre.

-Il a plus un poil d'énergie hein ?, demanda-t-il à la jeune fille. Il y a le moindre espoir qu'il récupère ses forces ? Même dans dix ans ? Cinquante ans ? A sa mort ?

Il y avait presque du désespoir dans sa voix désormais. Tatsuki commençait à comprendre.

-Vous le respectez.

Ces trois mots réduisirent l'arrancar au silence. Les yeux de Tatsuki s'écarquillèrent.

-J'arrive pas à y croire. Un arrancar qui respecte un être humain !

Le mur à côté d'elle se fissura sous l'impact de la main de Grimmjow. Son regard était maintenant rempli d'une colère dévorante.

-Tu crois que je suis quoi gamine ? Un hollow affamé et incapable de penser ? Le respect, l'amitié, je sais ce que c'est. La peur, la colère, la joie aussi. Me traite pas comme un insensible.

-Pardon, murmura la jeune fille. C'est la première fois que je parle avec l'un d'entre vous. Tout ça... c'est pas vraiment mon monde. Je suis... Je ne suis pas encore assez forte pour y rentrer.

L'aveu la laissa avec un goût amer en bouche.

-Je suis trop faible, finit-elle par lâcher en un souffle presque inaudible.

Grimmjow poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber à ses côtés sur le bitume trempé.

-J'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça... Faut-il que je m'ennuie ! C'est la faute d'Ichigo. Cet imbécile a dû faire exprès de perdre ses pouvoirs pour m'ennuyer.

Cette fois Tatsuki était complètement perdue. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre à quoi voulait en venir l'arrancar. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le questionner sur ses intentions. L'arrancar continua à parler, visiblement sans attendre qu'elle lui réponde.

-C'est vrai quoi, je vient pour un petit combat amical, aucune blessure que la rouquine ne pourra pas guérir, juré, et j'apprends que je pourrai danser en robe courte devant cet abruti sans qu'il me voit, c'est un comble! Alors tu peux me dire ce que je fout à tenir compagnie à une gamine geignarde à la place ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Tatsuki du tac au tac. Tu avais envie de geindre comme un gosse toi aussi peut-être ? On peut partager un pot de glace et des mouchoirs devant un film de fille si tu veux.

Elle crut avoir été trop loin pendant quelques secondes, mais l'arrancar éclata de rire.

-Hé, répondit-il en se levant et en lui tendant la main, c'était pas moi le plus pathétique à l'instant. D'accord, il fait moche et on ne peut pas se battre aux côtés ou contre Ichigo aujourd'hui mais c'est pas une raison pour se lamenter. J'aurais parié plusieurs fois sur le fait que ce gosse était mort et il m'a à chaque fois donné tort. Il faut juste un peu de patience et il reviendra. Et ce jour là je lui botte l'arrière train les yeux fermés et à main nue tellement je serais devenu plus fort !

-Fait la queue, rétorqua Tatsuki en acceptant la main tendue, parce qu'il y a du monde dans la file. Et j'ai le ticket n°1.

-Alors en attendant ce jour, si tu montrais à quel point tu est bonne dans ce karaté dont tu parlais ? Ça fera passer le temps et qui sait ? Je pourrai apprendre un ou deux trucs à utiliser contre le gamin ! »

Tatsuki se contenta d'un reniflement sarcastique en réponse, et de faire signe à Grimmjow de la suivre vers un entrepôt abandonné où elle pourrait se défouler contre de vieille caisses de bois vermoulues. C'était ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire avant sa rencontre au cimetière de toute manière.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était de le faire avec un arrancar à ses côtés, qui se moquerait d'elle et la traiterait d'insecte fragile à tout bout de champ. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, Tatsuki n'avait pas peur de lui. Grimmjow était peut être un arrancar assoiffé de sang et de batailles, mais pour le moment il n'était rien de tout cela. C'était juste un être qui se sentait terriblement seul et qui mendiait auprès d'elle un peu de compagnie pour oublier des gens qu'il avait dû perdre dans les mois précédents. Tatsuki se rappela de ce que l'arrancar lui avait dit sur ses fracciones. Il devait peiner à faire son deuil. Quand elle était malheureuse, Tatsuki aimait se défouler contre quelqu'un d'aussi fort qu'elle. Elle comprenait parfaitement que Grimmjow soit frustré de ne pas pouvoir le faire.

Quitte à se sentit terriblement frustrée par la perte de pouvoirs d'Ichigo, autant l'être avec quelqu'un décida-t-elle.

« Ici on peut se défouler sans être entendu de personne, expliqua-t-elle à Grimmjow en ouvrant la porte de l'entrepôt. Tout est autorisé, sauf casser les murs et les autres personnes dans la pièce. Et évite de trop dévoiler ton reiatsu, sinon tous les alliés d'Ichigo vont débarquer pour te faire ta fête.

-Tu me prend pour un imbécile ?

-Si on se fie aux récits d'Ichigo et des autres...Je crois que ma réponse est définitivement oui. »

Tout en parlant, Tatsuki commença à protéger ses mains de bandages. Grimmjow s'assit sur une chaise de bureau à moitié défoncée et la regarda faire silencieusement. Cela convenait parfaitement à la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas là pour parler avec un ennemi potentiel mais pour se défouler.

Dans sa poche, son portable vibra. C'était un message d'Orihime.

« Tu viens dormir chez moi ce soir ?, demandait-elle. On se racontera des histoires qui font peur et on se racontera notre entraînement ».

L'adolescente sourit. La journée était peut-être horrible, comme tous les 17 juins depuis plus de dix ans, mais des jours plus joyeux approchaient. Bientôt, elle se battrait à côté de son amie.

Bientôt.


End file.
